How do I tell you?
by iEatWaffles
Summary: Soul x Maka story. What happens when Soul isn't home and Maka finds his journal, then goes confused by it. She'll have many questions on how to tell him how she feels as well. May contain some cussing. Rated T More chapters to come as well.


Maka sat there sitting on her chair in front of her desk thinking. Tomorrow there was a test and as always she would study for it. Maka scratched behind her hand and remembered she needed her textbook and looked around her room to search for it instead it was nowhere to be found in her room. That was when it had hit her she had let Soul used her textbook for homework last night. Maka got up shaking her head. Soul wasn't the type to study or do homework which made her surprised he'd ask to borrow her textbook for it. Maka walked down the hall opening up the door to Soul's room. If she remembered correctly Soul wasn't home for the night and went out to hang with Black Star and the rest of the group. Soul did question why Maka wasn't going and then got his answer by catching her studying in her room before he left.

"Where is it? Damn it." Maka groaned. It was hard to find anything in Soul's room. It was always a mess to Maka's dismay. There were old pizza boxes, papers, dirty clothes on the floor of the room.

"Maybe it's over here?" She thought as she looked through the closet. No luck. Maka frowned and searched all over again to find a notebook which read 'My Journal' in messy handwriting.

"Since when did Soul write his feelings down in a journal?" Maka said out loud.

She flipped through a couple of pages when one entry caught her eye. She scanned the page and read the title which read to be 'How do I tell her?' April 26th. Maka wondered if Soul had a crush or something could it be true? The whole body paragraph explained about Soul's crush on a certain girl. "Who is this girl?" Maka questioned. She saw a certain sentence at the bottom of the page and her eyes widen. "Maybe I should tell Maka, but how..exactly." It read. Maka didn't know what to say in fact she was blushing, but surprised and confused at first.

"How do I tell him the same thing?" Maka said quietly. Even though Soul was aware of his feelings for Maka he wasn't aware that Maka also liked him back. It went quiet in the room until there was a voice in the house.

"Maka! I'm home!" Soul called.

"Damn it!" Maka said quietly as she heard Soul walking down the hall.

"Maka?" Soul said sighing. "Don't tell me you're asleep already." He groaned. "You still need to make dinner too!"

Before Maka could walk out of the door to greet Soul he was already there. He raised an eye brow to see Maka turning around just standing there. "There you are. Didn't you hear me? Anyway why are you in my room?" Soul asked. Maka tried to think of a good excuse and remembered about her textbook.

"I was looking for my textbook you borrowed last night for homework. Remember?" Maka replied.

"Oh that's all?" Soul asked. "Well its right over here." Soul walked over to a pile of papers on his desk with the textbook. It was all covered in the old papers as it looked liked to Maka. "Here ya go." Soul said handing it to her.

"Um yeah thanks." Maka said quietly slipping past Soul. "Uh what do you want for dinner?" She asked.

Soul shrugged and looked over to the floor where he remembered where he last saw his journal. "Hopefully she didn't read anything in it." Soul thought to himself. "Anything is fine for dinner I guess." Soul commented. Maka nodded and walked down the hall to the kitchen. "That was close." She thought.

Later that night the two sat at the dinner table eating. It was quiet. Maka really had nothing to say as she was constantly thinking about the journal and Soul's feelings. Her eyes peered down to her plate of food. "Um Soul..? " Maka said quietly.

"Yeah? What is it?" He asked.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Fire away."

"Is there anyone you like? Like more than a friend perhaps?"

Soul stared at Maka wondering where that question came from. He thought of the journal if she had read or saw the entry. He couldn't help, but feel to tell her. Instead he shook his head and said. "Not really.. why? Besides where did this question come out from?" Maka shook her head quickly.

"Oh no Reason Soul, just asking is all. Besides cool people like you don't need to like someone, instead they come at you right?" Maka asked. All Soul did was nod in replying. He didn't know how to answer her back at all. After all this was a strange question she asked out of the blue. Before anyone could say anything else Blaire busted through the door while in her human form.

"I'm home!" Blaire yelled out.

"Welcome back Blaire."Maka said quietly.

"Where did you go anyway?" Soul asked.

Blaire shook her head. "No where really. Just went to see Maka's dad of course. As always."

During that night Maka laid in her bed sighing while hugging a stuffed animal that was randomly sitting on her bed. Blaire walked in sensing something was wrong. Blaire thought she knew Maka better than anyone was, besides Soul.

"Maka is something wrong?" Blaire asked.

"No everything is just fine." Maka said turning to Blaire while she forced a fake smile.


End file.
